1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for preventing a browser timeout due to multiple requests sent from a client browser to a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Web applications are proliferating in today's society. For example, may computer programs that typically were installed on a user's local computer are now remotely hosted and presented to the user via a network using a browser application. Typically, a web browser application acts as a client. A servlet, or a similar application resides on a server to provide the web browser client with data that is requested. When an event occurs on a web page, such as clicking on a hyperlink, a number of requests may be made from the client to the server to provide data.
Web applications are becoming increasingly complex. As a result, an increasing number of requests may be made to a server for data at a particular time. In some cases, the response of the server to the client may be slow, and may cause client-side requests to timeout and be abandoned and/or canceled by a user. The problem of timeouts is particularly apparent in cases where more than two requests are sent from the client to the server at any one time. For example, on a tabbed page with multiple inline frames (IFrames) trying to retrieve data, all at one time, several different requests may be generated. These requests may then be queued to be sent to the server. In web browsers generally, if a request is queued but blocked by an unresponsive request further ahead in the queue for a length of time, the request will be abandoned and will not be resubmitted.